lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Torgo/Main article
Torgo is the monster and assistant of Dr. Cagliostro. He is hired to capture Timon and Pumbaa so that Cagliostro can turn them into beautiful creatures with a machine he created called The Metamorphitron. Biography Backstory Torgo was created by Dr. Cagliostro and he became his assistant. He and Cagliostro live in a tower in Massachusetts. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Monster Massachusetts" When Cagliostro is ready for his experiment, he orders Torgo to catch Timon and Pumbaa and bring them to him. When Torgo does so, Cagliostro tells the two friends that he is going to turn them into the world's most beautiful creatures. Timon then replies by telling the doctor that he is already beautiful, but Pumbaa could use some improvements. Therefore, Cagliostro puts Timon in a cage. Pumbaa is getting ready to become beautiful and Torgo puts the warthog in the Metamorphitron, a machine created by Cagliostro. However, the Metamorphitron turns Pumbaa ugly instead of beautiful, much to Cagliostro's shock and depression as he realizes that his experiment failed. After telling Torgo to put Pumbaa in the cage with Timon, Cagliostro takes out a picture of Albert Einstein and asks him what he could have possibly overlooked. Albert Einstein "whispers" into Cagliostro's ear and tells him to check the math. Dr. Cagliostro tells Torgo that they have work to do and the two go upstairs. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa make a plan to turn Pumbaa back to normal and then escape the laboratory. After they succeed in getting out of the cage, while Pumbaa is getting turned back to normal, Timon gets caught by Torgo and tries to escape him. After Pumbaa gets turned back to normal while Timon becomes ugly due to getting in the Metamorphitron in order to hide from Torgo, Torgo catches Timon and Pumbaa and forces the two to never try to escape again. Timon makes a plan to have Torgo be on their side in order to be turned back to his meerkat self. He tries to convince Torgo that since they are both mutants, they should team up and try to defeat Cagliostro, but Torgo refuses, saying that he is loyal to the doctor since he was created by him. Timon then convinces Torgo that Cagliostro will replace, much to his sadness. Torgo then gets infuriated and decides to destroy everything in the lab, starting with the Metamorphitron. Timon tries to stop since it is the only thing that will change him back to normal. When Cagliostro finds Torgo destroying the Metamorphitron and tries to get him to stop, the laboratory explodes and Torgo turns into a beautiful woman. This makes Cagliostro fall in love and decide to marry her and become the happiest man on earth. Personality and traits Being Dr. Cagliostro's assistant, Torgo is shown to be very loyal and obedient to his creator. He is ordered by Cagliostro to bring Timon and Pumbaa to him in order to use the duo for their experiment. Despite his monstrous appearance, Torgo is deep down shown to have a good heart, as seen when Timon and Pumbaa convince him that Cagliostro will soon replace him with another monster. This makes him sad and very angry, making him want to destroy everything in the laboratory. In addition to working for Cagliostro, Torgo's personal hobby is to hunt down helpless swamp rats. He is also shown to have a secret wishing place, which is a pile of straw in the dungeon. Torgo is also shown to be very strict when it comes to anybody escaping Cagliostro's laboratory. This is shown when he grabs Timon and Pumbaa and tells them that he can be easily angered if they attempt to make an escape. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - TV series - Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle (as a woman; uncredited) Trivia *Torgo is based on the creature from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. *Although Torgo is voiced by Maurice LaMarche, his role is sometimes falsely attributed to the voice actor Jim Cummings. As a female, Torgo is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Torgo's name may have some allusion to the manservant from the infamous bad movie Manos: The Hands of Fate, although this is not proven. *Torgo's female form bears a resemblance to the jeweler's wife from "Ocean Commotion". They are also shown to wear the exact same outfit, with the exception that the jeweler's wife's dress is black while the female Torgo's is red. Gallery MMTorgo2.png MMTorgo5.png Mm28.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles